


Patronuses and Cookies

by Gabereader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jeddy is implied, M/M, Patronus, Potter Siblings, Scorbus, cook Draco, potion-brewer Draco, step-brothers Scorpius and Albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabereader/pseuds/Gabereader
Summary: James teaches Albus and Scorpius how to cast their own Patronus. Harry and Draco talk about it later that day.





	Patronuses and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).



> Title: Patronuses and cookies  
> Author: Gabereader  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: some bad words.  
> Prompt: “What on Earth is that smell?”  
> Prompter: OTPShipper98  
> Beta: Goldfromstraw

James cast his own Patronus to show them how it should be done. The fox ran around him three times before disappearing. While Scorpius was amazed, Albus rolled his eyes.  
“He even knows how to make it corporeal, Al! You didn't tell me he knew!” said Scorpius, looking at him with an “I can't believe it” kind of face.  
“It is harder than you may think it is” said James. “It took me some months to get it right.”  
“Teddy taught him last year” Albus said, ignoring his brother, “As anniversary gift”.  
“I wanna learn, dude!” Scorpius reacted. “Maybe mine is some kind of cool animal, too!”  
“Teddy's patronus is a squirrel. Not all of them are cool” James said, laughing a little. 

An hour later, Draco Malfoy went to the backyard, where Scorpius, Albus and James were still practicing. He was wearing a black apron on top of his muggle designer shirt and trousers. James laughed a little as he saw him.  
“The cookies are almost ready, guys.” he said, talking to no one in particular.  
“Is daddy home?” James asked.  
Draco looked at the older of Harry's children and shook his head. “He’s going to be late today, James. The guest room is ready if you want to stay, though.”  
James nodded politely at Draco and the latter went back inside the house.  
“You staying the night?” Albus asked.  
“It depends on who cooks dinner, Al. If dragon-head does, then I'm leaving!”  
“Hey! My father actually knows how to cook” Scorpius retorted.  
“Can you prove it?” James asked, eyebrows lifting on a dare-ish sort of way.  
“I've been here for summertime the last 2 years, Jaimie.” Albus replied “If food was bad, I wouldn't stay at all.”  
“I thought you stayed to be with me!” Scorpius retorted, faking a hurt tone. “You only love me for my father's food!”  
“Scorpius, you are not focusing enough!” James told him. “You need to find your happiest memory!”  
“Do you mind, James?” Scorpius said, while looking intently at Albus next to him. “I'm trying to be mad at someone right now!”  
“You couldn't be mad at me even if you tried for ages, dumbass! You love me!” Albus said, joking.  
“Al, can you focus, too? You almost get it right!”  
“He can not, James!” said Scorpius. “I’m too distracting for him!”  
“It is cookie time, guys!” Draco yelled from the kitchen.  
“What on Earth is that smell?!” James wondered as he entered the house. “I'm not eating those cookies until I know what's in them!”  
“Oh, I saw you were practicing Patronus spell out there, so I did little tweaks on my cookie recipe” Draco said, while he grabbed one cookie from the jar. “I reformulated it to help you sort that spell out. You shouldn't be worried, tho. Changes are proven to be harmless”.  
“Ok, I'm definitely not eating cookies” said James, sitting next to Albus on the kitchen bar. “But they could help you out, guys.”  
“What do they do exactly, Draco?” James asked him.  
“Oh! You'll find out soon enough!” laughed Draco, as he left the kitchen.  
“They smell weird, but they are actually good!” Albus said, shrugging.  
“You've eaten 3 cookies, Al” his brother observed, “Do you feel good?”  
“I feel splendid!” Albus answered, enthusiastic. “You sure you don't want some of these?”  
“Draco baked 'em for you, guys!” said James, shaking his head. “I'm okay”.  
Half an hour later, the cookie jar was empty. Albus and Scorpius’ faces were bright as the sunshine that waited for them outside the house.  
***  
While Albus and Scorpius kept trying to cast a corporeal Patronus with no success, James was making sure they did okay.  
“You have to think on your happiest memory, guys!” James said for the millionth time. “What the heck are you thinking about?! This spell is not that hard!”  
“Maybe there's a reason why no Malfoy could ever cast it” said Scorpius, letting himself fall on the grass. “I'm a Malfoy after all!”  
“You're not Draco, you're Scorpius” said Albus, sitting next to him. “Yes, you're a Malfoy but I could say the same, you know? Your father and mine got married.”  
“Don't make me think of it, Al,” Scorpius said, almost to himself.  
“When will you understand you are not just another Malfoy?” Albus said, putting his hand on Scorpius’ shoulder.  
“I’m Draco's son. My grandfather was a murderer. How could I even think of casting something as pure as a corporeal Patronus?”  
“I'm Harry Potter's son, you dumbass! Draco Malfoy was my father's nemesis ever since they met at Madame Makin's. They were rivals! They plotted against each other day by day during their Hogwarts years! Some could say they hated each other… and they've been married for five years now!”  
“So?”  
“It doesn't really matter who our parents are, Scorp!” said Albus, tired of Scorpius’ pessimistic attitude towards everything. “We're about to start our third year at Hogwarts as two freaking Hufflepuffs, Scorpius! We are step-brothers who date! What else has to happen for you to trust yourself!”  
“We're not dating, Al. Those are your dreams talking again!” Scorpius said, blushing.  
“Damn it!” Albus yelled, grabbing Scorpius face and turning it towards him for a kiss. It lasted two minutes. When their lips separated, Scorpius’ face turned red.  
“Dating”, Albus stated. “We're dating.”  
“But…”  
“You ready to continue, lovebirds?” asked James, who was looking at them the whole time from the distance. His voice had a “I knew it!” tone this time.  
“I am?” Scorpius voice came out as a question. His legs felt a little unstable and shaky when he got up.  
“We are, James.” Albus assured, nodding at his brother with a glowy smile. 

***  
“You baked them cookies?” Harry asked, as he and his husband drank their tea cup of the night.  
“They've mastered Patronus spell today.” Draco informed. “I'm sorry you missed it!”  
“I can't assume you gave them just normal cookies after hearing something like that, you know?” laughed Harry.  
“They were normal, Harry! I swear!” Draco said, blushing a little.  
Harry remained silent for a minute.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Draco, worried by the look on Harry's face.  
“They mastered Patronus. Our 13-year-old children were taught by a 15-year-old and mastered the spell in one day? Sounds pretty improbable for me.”  
“Yeah, I know. But improbable doesn't mean impossible.”  
“Was it strong?” Harry asked, smiling broadly.  
“What you mean?” Draco asked, frowning out of confusion.  
“The dose of Felix Felicis you definitely poured on their cookies. Was it strong?”  
“There was no Felix Felicis in my cookies, you little twat! I did nothing to that cookie recipe!”  
“Oh, come on! The oven still smells of magic!”  
“I didn't use Felix Felicis on either of our sons, Potter. I know how that thing leaves you after the effects vanish!”  
“Then you used something else. What's that?”  
“Like I just said… I did nothing to the cookie recipe.”  
“Then I suppose you have an explanation for the oven's weird smell?”  
“We ran out of vanilla extract, so I used two of those australian flowers Luna gave us: the ones that smell differently every time you pass by them”  
“You mean the dragon tears?”  
“Neville said they attracted good energies and all that crap. I figured they could be useful for our sons while they practiced Patronus spell”  
“And you fed that to our 13-year-olds?!” Harry reacted, worried.  
“The dose was not as big, dear. They were struggling. I took them out to celebrate when they got it right. You should've seen their faces when they made it!”  
“You shouldn't have used the flowers, Draco. Who knows what side effects they could carry?”  
“James figured it out. He is nosey, just as you are!” Draco told Harry, with a little smile on his face.  
“Did he say something as he figured it out? To them?”  
“I don't think so. He winked at me when I announced we were going to Diagon.”  
“What do they look like? Their Patronuses, I mean.  
“Scorpius has a scorpion for a Patronus. Albus has Hedwig.”  
“What?” Harry asked, trying to check if he wasn't dreaming.  
“We all saw it. Scorpius has a dreadful scorpion while Albus has a snowy owl for a Patronus.”  
“And do you know something else?” asked Harry. “What do they think of when they cast it?”  
“I tried to ask them while we walked at the alley, but they won't say. Neither of them.”  
“You okay with that?”  
“My son is the first Malfoy who can cast a Patronus in ages, Harry. Scorpius is the first Malfoy ever to belong to a Hogwarts House other than Slytherin. He's the first one to be on the top of his house's grade ranking.  
“You're proud of him even though he's a Hufflepuff. That's beautiful.”  
“If I had had half the guts he has...”  
“Then you wouldn't be my Draco.”


End file.
